Posted Online
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Itachi finds not only a mess in his brother's apartment but an online video of the drunken activities from the trio in the apartment.


Posted Online

By: Silverwolf

Itachi enters an apartment in silence. The older Uchiha had a key. His eyes skim the front room. Naruto lies across the floor. Glitter covers the carpet. Sasuke is sideways in a chair asleep. The older Uchiha continues scanning the mess of the apartment. Sakura sleeps almost on top of the younger Uchiha.

"What the hell happened here?" Itachi lets loose a shrill whistle. Everyone in the room jolts awake holding their head. Sasuke glances at Itachi. The younger Uchiha's eyes look a bit glazed. Sakura looks at Sasuke, "what the hell?" The raven teen shrugs. The pair look at Naruto as the blonde vomits along the floor. Itachi makes a face upon seeing the empty bottles along the floor. "Sasuke, how did you get liquor?"

The younger Uchiha holds up his hand and then watches Sakura vomit into the trash. Sasuke laughs loudly only to groan a bit later. Itachi looks at his brother. "Good morning. You're in trouble." Sasuke makes a face and then moves a bit only to fall out of the chair. Naruto bursts into laughter. The blonde gets a filthy shirt thrown his way. Sakura looks at the pair a bit horrified, "any of you seen my bra?" Sasuke shrugs. Naruto looks at Itachi, "you have any idea what happened last night?" The older Uchiha looks at Sasuke, "if father doesn't kill you I think I might."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "shh...my head hurts." Itachi steps near Sasuke, "more than that's gonna hurt when father finds out." Itachi sighs and wrinkles his nose, "Sasuke you smell like you've showered in a bar." The younger Uchiha laughs a bit before looking at Naruto. "How'd we even get home?" The blonde shrugs.

Itachi sighs, "I guess I'll try to sober you all up." Naruto makes a face, "we are sober." Sakura looks around the room, "come on guys help me find it." Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto makes a face, "I want to know how you lost it in the first place." Naruto shrugs. Itachi motions to the trio, "here NOW."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all step towards the older Uchiha. Itachi sighs and then begin to search for something on his phone. "Care to explain this." The playing video shows the trio doing everything from skinny dipping to streaking. There's a bit of the trio making out with each other. Sasuke looks at Naruto, "I don't remember that." The blonde shakes his head, "I think it's only between one of us and Sakura."

Itachi makes a face, "Regardless of who is kissing whom it's not proper behavior. Plus I get here and your apartment is a mess. Not only that; Sasuke your not old enough to even drink. All three of you have a hang over."

Sasuke looks at his brother, "it's all a blurr." Naruto points to the video on Itachi's phone, "It looks like it ruled." Sakura sits silent a moment, "so who did I make out with?" Itachi sighs, "both of them." Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke, "really?" The pair shrug. Sasuke laughs as Naruto sways a bit while sitting in a chair. The blonde falls into the raven teen. Both are laughing until Sasuke and Naruto both fall backward in a chair. Sakura looks at the pair and bursts into laughter. Itachi sighs. He pulls the teens to their feet.

The older Uchiha sighs loudly when he ends up having to keep Sasuke 'planted' on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. The younger Uchiha places his head against the counter. "It's so cool." Naruto laughs. Sakura points to Sasuke's neck. "Is that a bruise?" Naruto laughs, "maybe it's a hickey." Sakura looks at Sasuke, "I got a question." The raven teen looks at Itachi a moment. Naruto stares at Itachi's phone, "how'd you get that video?" Itachi sighs, "it was posted online by one of your friends." Sasuke's eyes go wide, "w-what?" Naruto laughs, "we're screwed." Sakura looks at the pair, "oh well. There's not much we can do now."

**_A/N: I wrote it on a whim. Mostly because I have the song Last Friday Night stuck in my head. LOL_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
